American Civil War
This is about a fictional representation of a real world event NOTE: Only available in 'the "A House Divided" version of PDM (also known as APD) History America begins the Victorian era as one of the emerging Great Powers of the world, and one which has embraced the ideals of Democracy as its founding principles. However, since its inception following the American war of Independence from the British crown, the country has been plagued by fierce debate over the issue of slavery, which at this time all European countries (with exception of Denmark) had banned by now. A delicate balance between Free and Slave states was agreed upon in the Missouri Compromise of 1820 which sought to continue a status quo. However, debate between northern abolitionists and southern plantation owners continued to heat up as more and more violence over the issue broke out, especially over events such as John Brown's Raid and the Bloody Kansas. Things finally came to a headway in the presidential election of 1860, in which abolitionist Abraham Lincoln of the newly formed Republican party ran on a platform of limiting the extension of slavery into the western territories. With his fiery anti-slavery language, southern politicians feared that such an act would upset the careful balance between Free and Slave states; and would ultimately preclude attempts to abolish all slavery. When Abraham Lincoln won the election, South Carolina declared its intention to secede from the United States, and several states followed, who began seizing federal property within their states. Although Lincoln attempted to negotiate with southern politicians and assuage their fears, hostilities broke out when forces of the newly formed 'Confederate States of America' opened fire on Federal forces at Ft. Sumter in 1861. Thus began The Civil War, the bloodiest war in American history, which ended in 1865 with the defeat and reoccupation of the southern states, and culminated in the end of Slavery within the United States. The American Civil War in APD and Vanilla In Vanilla, although the original Victoria II starts in 1836, and allows the player to guide their selected country through 100 years of the Victorian era, the House Divided expansion pack which APD is based on allows an alternative start to the game in 1861 at the onset of the Civil War. This was done in order to give the CSA a better fighting chance against the USA, which players complained that the CSA was extremely easy to beat. In APD, the Civil War event chain is not drastically changed from Vanilla. Additional events and decisions preclude the Civil War, in addition to during it. Ultimately however, slavery cannot be abolished in the US until the Civil War occurs, for better or worse. The player can enact special decisions during the course of the war which represent real strategies by the US designed to end the war, such as the Anaconda plan. How it Begins Leading up to the Civil War numerous events will fire, such as Debating the Copperheads, and the Knights of the Golden Circle, which will increase Consciousness among American POPs (Dixie for anti-slavery decisions, Yankee for pro-slavery decisions). These events will continue to persist so long as the Civil War hasn't happened. The USA has several decisions available to it, which will lower Consciousness, thereby delaying the issue. The higher Consciousness there is, the faster the Civil War will generally happen, as POPs clamor for reform on the slavery issue. This cannot occur through the Upper House however, as at some point, an event will fire which sets 'The Slavery Debate' flag for the US, which means they cannot make slavery illegal. Before the Civil War begins, two events are required to fire first; the Dred Scott Case and John Brown's Raid. *'Text: *'Requirements:' **Must be USA **Slavery is Legal **Not have "john_browns_raid" country flag or "american_civil_war_has_happened" global flag **Any free state = Average Consciousness above 5 **Upper House = .2 liberal *'MTTH:' 10 months **x10 before 1845 **x5 after 1845 before 1855 **x1.5 after 1855 before 1860 **x.5 after 1860 *'Option 1:' **The country "john_browns_raid" flag is set **All Dixie pops get +1 militancy +3 consciousness and become .05 more reactionary *'Text:' *'Requirements:' **Must be USA **Slavery is Legal **Not have "dred_scott_decision" country flag or "american_civil_war_has_happened" global flag **Any slave state = Average Consciousness above 5 **Upper House = .15 liberal *'MTTH:' 10 months **x20 before 1845 **x10 after 1845 before 1855 **x1.5 after 1855 before 1860 **x.5 after 1860 **x.9 Has country flag "john_browns_raid" *'Option 1:' Find for Stanford **The country "dred_scott_decision" flag is set **All Yankee pops get +1 militancy +2 consciousness and become .05 more liberal *'Option 2:' Find for Scott **The country "dred_scott_decision" flag is set **All Dixie pops get +1 militancy +2 consciousness and become .05 more reactionary Once these two events occur, the stage is set for the American Civil War to fire, although, it is rarely possible for the event to not occur if Liberals do not come to power or the Upper House never becomes at least 40% liberal. *'Text:' *'Requirements:' **Must be USA **Slavery is Legal **Not have "american_civil_war_has_happened" global flag **Have "john_browns_raid" and "dred_scott_decision" country flag **One of the following must be true: ***Upper House = .4 Liberal ***Ruling Party ideology = Liberal *'MTTH:' 30 months *'Option 1:' **The global "american_civil_war_has_happened" flag is set **The country "the_slavery_debate" modifier is removed **All pops get -3 militancy and -7 consciousness **The CSA is released with all cores except Missouri, West Virgina, and Washington. It also receives cores on all provinces with TEX cores and all TEX cores belonging to the USA are ceded to the CSA. **CSA capital set to Richmond. CSA Leadership set to 80. **Starts war with CSA using Annexation wargoal. CSA has a Status Quo wargoal. **USA has the country "the_slavery_debate" flag removed and the country "usa_draft" modifier added **CSA has the country "the_slavery_debate" flag set and the country "csa_draft" modifier added *'Option 2:' **The global "american_civil_war_has_happened" flag is set **The country "the_slavery_debate" modifier is removed **All pops get -3 militancy and -7 consciousness **The CSA is released with all cores except Missouri, West Virgina, and Washington. It also receives cores on all provinces with TEX cores and all TEX cores belonging to the USA are ceded to the CSA. **CSA capital set to Richmond. CSA Leadership set to 80. **Starts war with CSA using Annexation wargoal. CSA has a Status Quo wargoal. **USA has the country "the_slavery_debate" flag removed and the country "usa_draft" modifier added **CSA has the country "the_slavery_debate" flag set and the country "csa_draft" modifier added **Country changed to CSA Should the USA be sucessful in defeating the CSA, they will be able to finally end the Slavery Debate and outlaw the practice for good. In addition, they can fire the Emancipation Proclaimation decision, which will add Afro American as an accepted culture. If the CSA suceeds in keeping their independance though, the USA will be unable to reannex the CSA later. Additionally, once the war is over, draft effects for both countries will be removed. Free States of America Although it is unlikely, the possibility remains that the Civil War event will not fire, and the CSA will not rebel. Should this occur, the Slavery Debate will continue, starting an alternate event chain in which Northern Abolitionists will attempt to secede from the USA as the Free States of America, to make slavery illegal in the North. Once the For the USA, the Civil War is unavoidable, the Slavery issue will only be solved through a force of arms. *'Text:' *'Requirements:' **Must be USA **Year is 1865 or later **CSA cannot exist **Slavery is Legal **Not have "american_civil_war_has_happened" global flag or "second_constitutional_convention" country flag **Not have Upper House Composition = "population_equal_weight" **Have "john_browns_raid" and "dred_scott_decision" country flag *'MTTH:' 36 months **x.5 War Exhaustion = 10 or more **x.1 Is not Great Power **x.5 1868 or later **x.5 1870 or later *'Option 1: '''The Convention Will Move Forward **The country "second_constitutional_convention" flag is set **Political reform "population_equal_weight" selected **FSA cores added to Washington, New York, and Massachuessets **Pops in non-Colonial Slave States become .2 more Reactionary and .2 in favor of "state_equal_weight" **Pops in non-Colonial Free States become .2 more Liberal **Conservative and Reactionary POPs become more militant and conscious *'Option 2: The constitution shall not be amended to appease abolitionists **The country "second_constitutional_convention" flag is set **FSA cores added to Washington, New York, and Massachuessets **Pops in non-Colonial Slave States become .2 more Conservative **Pops in non-Colonial Free States become .2 more Liberal and .2 in favor of "no_slavery" **Liberal and Anarcho Liberal POPs become more militant and conscious *'''Text: *'Requirements:' **Must be USA **Year is 1865 or later **CSA cannot exist **Slavery is Legal **Not have "american_civil_war_has_happened" global flag or "second_constitutional_convention" country flag **Have Upper House Composition = "population_equal_weight" **Have "john_browns_raid" and "dred_scott_decision" country flag *'MTTH:' 36 months **x.5 War Exhaustion = 10 or more **x.1 Is not Great Power **x.5 1868 or later **x.5 1870 or later *'Option 1: '''And what will this achieve, exactly? **The country "second_constitutional_convention" flag is set **FSA cores added to Washington, New York, and Massachuessets **Pops in non-Colonial Free States become .2 more Liberal and .1 in favor of "no_slavery" **Liberal and Anarcho Liberal POPs become more militant and conscious Once this event occurs, FSA cores will begin to spread across the USA anywhere where there aren't CSA cores. For each state that recieves FSA cores, the FSA_states variable will tick upwards. *'Text:' *'Requirements:' **Must be USA **Slavery is Legal **Have "second_constitutional_convention" country flag **Not have global "american_civil_war_has_happened" flag **Variable "FSA_states" = 5 or more *'MTTH:' 30 months **x.8 Variable "FSA_states" = 6 **x.7 Variable "FSA_states" = 7 **x.6 Variable "FSA_states" = 8 **x.5 Variable "FSA_states" = 9 **x.5 Variable "FSA_states" = 10 **x.5 Variable "FSA_states" = 11 **x.5 Variable "FSA_states" = 12 *'Option 1: We support the Free Americans! **The global "american_civil_war_has_happened" flag is set **The global "alt_american_civil_war_has_happened" flag is set **The country "the_slavery_debate" modifier is removed **Primary culture set to Dixie. Yankee added as accepted culture. **Country "csa_draft" modifier added **All pops get -3 militancy and -7 consciousness **FSA is released with all cores **FSA capital set to Philadelphia. FSA Leadership set to 40. **FSA has the country "usa_draft" modifier added **Any owned province which has USA cores but not CSA cores, or any province neighboring FSA with USA cores and Yankee culture will get FSA cores on them. **Starts war with FSA using Annexation wargoal. FSA has a Status Quo wargoal. **Country changed to FSA *'Option 2: '''The rebels shall be dealt with swiftly and mercilessly. **The global "american_civil_war_has_happened" flag is set **The global "alt_american_civil_war_has_happened" flag is set **The country "the_slavery_debate" modifier is removed **Primary culture set to Dixie. Yankee added as accepted culture. **Country "csa_draft" modifier added **All pops get -3 militancy and -7 consciousness **FSA is released with all cores **FSA capital set to Philadelphia. FSA Leadership set to 40. **FSA has the country "usa_draft" modifier added **Any owned province which has USA cores but not CSA cores, or any province neighboring FSA with USA cores and Yankee culture will get FSA cores on them. **Starts war with FSA using Annexation wargoal. FSA has a Status Quo wargoal. Should the FSA be successful in keeping its independance, it will set the global "fsa_right_to_secede" flag. The USA will then recieve an event which will turn it into the CSA. *'Text: *'Requirements:' **Must be USA **War = no **Have global "alt_american_civil_war_has_happened" flag **FSA exists **Either global "fsa_right_to_secede" flag is set or no provinces are owned which are USA cores but not CSA cores *'MTTH:' 7 days *'''Option 1: '''All of America will be retaken. We swear it. **Prestige -50 **Country "the_slavery_debate" flag cleared **Global "alt_american_civil_war_has_happened" flag cleared **Capital is set to Richmond **Dixie POPs become .1 Reactionary and .1 more in favor of Jingosm **Change tag to CSA **National Value set to Might **Yankee removed as accepted culture **Country "the_slavery_debate" flag is set **Any non-slave state owned which does not have TEX cores has CSA cores removed **Any country which is not Dixie or Texan has all CSA cores removed from their provinces, except for provinces which have TEX cores Disunited States of America After the civil war era, if militancy rises too high or democracy fails in America giving way to other governing systems (whether dictatorship, communism revolution or monarchy) this event will fire and the chances of separatists rebellions rise dramatically. There may appear new rebel countries out of the US continental states like the CSA, the Free States, the California Republic, The Pueblo Nation, Texas and others with their own cores and the chance to fight wars of reunification. Category:Events and Decisions